Can you understand the tears of a clown?
by check187
Summary: This a dark fic. of Naruto. So if you like Naruto killing people and going crazy this might be the thing for you. Sweet tooth character from Twisted metal.
1. The life of a ninja

If you didn't read the discription this is a dark story.

* * *

This is no ordinary story. This story began with a smile and ended with a smile. In the newspapers, the headline had always revealed a guy in a mask with a flaming head. People had many names for him. His name will remain unspoken for now.

A great number of people had been diseased, killed by the same man. This man had fallen in love with killing. He met a lot of people that had joined a little tournament to fulfill their desires. The man in charge of the tournament had it all planned out.

He knew each of their desires before hand and had created the tournaments completely sure of the outcome, and sure enough, he would be right.

The man with his smiling clown mask was suffering from a curse placed on him by the winner of one of the past tournaments. His head would always be on fire, but his body had come to adapt to it. He preferred a knife for his weapon.

This madman was a great ninja at some point in time. Before his mind split in two, he had regrets and a past that he wasn't proud of. His village hated him for a reason he couldn't understand until the day he would become a genin. He would learn to deal with it until the moment he could take control.

His life flourished from then on. He would be placed on a team and make wonderful friends, he would find out who his enemies were, and he would find out who meant the most to him.

His team had a mission. He was so excited about this mission since it was his first C-ranked mission. This mission would turn into an A-ranked mission and it would unlock the hidden powers in his best friend.

There teamwork during that mission was amazing. It was as if their minds were connected. Each thinking what the other had in mind and acting on those thoughts. Sure, there were some mistakes, but those mistakes would become their advantage. They succeeded in their mission and headed back to their village.

The day of a test to help him rank into a jounin so that he could get one step closer to his dream had been postponed due to a miner setback.

But before that, his best friend had been intoxicated with a disease placed as a curse mark on his neck. The boy's friend had captured the eyes of most women, including the one _he _had a crush on. He didn't mind the competition; no instead he would get very excited about it.

It would make him so pumped that he would train for hours to improve his skills and someday impress the young lady and maybe she would fall in love with him. That day would never come.

The day of his final test had gone completely wrong. A man who was called Orochimaru and his men invaded the village. Unfortunately, he had other problems at the moment. He couldn't face that man yet since he was given orders to go after his best friend who had given chase to his opponent during the test. His friend was defeated, but not severely wounded.

He would arrive with his crush and a dog that had been given orders to track down his best friend. His crush was knocked down and he needed a plan. His plan was to push him as far back as he could so that his friends would not get hurt.

Then he would fight him, someone just like him, fighting demons of his own. He defeated him and made him realize what makes a man stronger. That same day the third Hokage had fallen.

The curse mark on his best friend would cause his best friend to pursue the one who had placed it on him and seek for more power. His crush had asked, begged even, to bring him back. He couldn't stand seeing her cry.

He had gone with a team and each member of the team had faced a powerful foe. He had gone after his best friend and tried to make him listen to reason. He was the most damaged yet the demon inside would not let him fall so easily. The demon had healed his wounds and gave him a bit of his chakra, which was more than enough to help him stop his best friend.

Unfortunately, his best friend's curse mark had also given him great power. He would fall, but rise again later. The man whom had helped him train for a month before the final test of the chunin exams had asked him to train for approximately three years. He accepted and had promised his crush that he would return to find his best friend together. She had also promised herself that she would train as well.

During his time train he would be able to control a very nice amount of his demon's chakra. He had a limit, which would cause his mind to give in to total destruction of his surroundings. He knew about it and would be very cautious of his actions, careful not to grasp to much of his demon's chakra.

As soon as his training was over, he was reunited with his friends and he was tested to see how much he had grown. The test had made the new Hokage appoint his team a new member, a member he was not fond of at first, but had grown to tolerate.

The boy of which had his own demon was in trouble. This boy had become his friend and had also become the Kazekage. Naturally the boy was angry someone had beaten him to his goal so fast, but he was also proud.

The Kazekage's village had been under attack in order to lure him out. The Kazekage had given his all to protect his village, but was defeated. The man who defeated him had taken him to extract his demon. This would have been great if the process wouldn't kill the host of the demon.

At this time his team had arrived to help the Kazekage, but unfortunately, they were told they had arrived to late and were now requested to help bring him back. They thought they were lucky since they had three days until the process was complete, but they were wrong.

The group of S-class ninja had extracted the Kazekage's demon. That very same group was after him and he had realized that he would have to face them sooner or later. His team helped retrieve the Kazekage. He was dead; they were too late, but an elder that had accompanied them had performed a jutsu to revive him. Every one was excited and sad at the same time. The jutsu had also killed the elder.

"Gaara is alive!" the villagers shouted. It seems they had all come because they were worried for him. They said there goodbyes and he had a special hand shake-goodbye with the Kazekage. Their team leader Kakashi, had over exhausted himself, so the Hokage had appointed them a new leader.

He had a run in with Orochimaru and he wasn't able to keep his cool this time. The chakra had burned his skin and a layer that was a mixture of blood and chakra had covered him. He had almost defeated Orochimaru, but Orochimaru had fled and his team had been trying to turn him back to normal.

The group who had extracted the demon was called Akatsuki and they had sent two members to go after _him _this time. He had defeated one and his comrade defeated the other. His comrade's name was Shikamaru and he wanted revenge for his sensei's death, which had been the very same Akatsuki member that he had just defeated.

His arm was badly injured, but he healed and soon enough he was able to get back to being the hyperactive ninja that he was. With his new team, which consisted of the member that replaced his best friend and the one who replaced Kakashi, he would find his best friend, but fail at bringing him back yet again.

After that it seemed that Orochimaru had a bit of a problem he needed to switch from body to body because the body would grow weak or he would find a better body. The case in his current body was that it was weak and he had trained Sasuke extremely well. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was not going to give up on his dream of killing his brother, so Sasuke killed Orochimaru.

Sasuke was the very same person who had gotten the cursed mark, who had fled the village and who had been the best friend of the story I am telling you about.

You see, Sasuke had been after his brother for killing his whole family, but that's a different story. Sasuke gathered a team that would be able to help him defeat his brother. Eventually he did find his brother, but the story was all wrong.

His brother was supposed to be evil and he needed to be stopped. Sasuke was sure he did the right thing but it all felt so wrong. He had finally gotten his revenge, but a man named Madara had told him the story of his brother. Sasuke was thinking what had he done. His brother had spared his life out of love.

The village needed to pay and Sasuke's mind would be set on getting his revenge for his brother's death. The village had made him kill his own brother and oh they would pay.

Madara had to make sure Sasuke was ready so he sent him to retrieve the eight tailed demon. Sasuke came back with the host body of the demon, but it had been a mistake. The demons host or jinchuriki had deceived him. It didn't matter for now, so instead Madara had sent his strongest man who's name was Pain.

He went with his partner Kanon. The boy who was now a teen had become even more powerful with a greater resolution. The man who had taken the life of his sensei, who had trained him for three years, was pain. During Pain's invasion, Hinata, a girl who liked him, had confessed to him.

She fell to Pain and he was so upset that he really cut loose. He had reached eight tails of his beast form and had been pulled into his conscious. This is where he met his father who had helped fix his seal, so that he would be able to calm down. When he finally confronted the actual body of Pain he told him that he had forgiven him, that he understands Pain.

Pain had a change of heart and resurrected the fallen ninjas of the leaf village, giving his life in the process. Soon enough things would return to normal as the leaf patched up it's wounds.

Ninjas really are amazing, aren't they?

Well anyway, he would protect Sasuke's name when a ninja from the hidden cloud came. She was upset that her sensei, who was the eight-tailed jinchuriki, had been captured by Sasuke.

Eventually she calmed down. The teen was suffering from injuries that she caused. To him it didn't matter he was definitely going to protect his best friends reputation, no matter how bad it had gotten.

Sasuke had now been trying to find one of the men who had given Itachi orders to kill his family, his whole clan. This man was currently in a meeting with all of the other Kages. Apparently he had been appointed Hokage do to the previous one being very ill.

Madara had helped Sasuke again. He pulled them both into another dimension and they both battled hard. Sasuke was victorious and his vision had been affected. Madara had offered him his brothers eyes and Sasuke had accepted the offer.

It's amazing how much people are willing to do for revenge. Sasuke was no exception.

Madara had gone to find Pain's body. Kanon had been protecting his body, unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to defeat Madara and so Madara had gotten the Rennigan back from Pain. It seems he had given it to him when he was small and now Madara wanted it back.

Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto, had absorbed Orochimaru, or the little that Sasuke had left of him, in order to become stronger. He had recently come in contact with Madara and asked to join forces with him. He offered the controlled resurrections of the strongest ninja he could find. Madara accepted know he would need all the help he could get for the greatest war that was about to begin.

Madara had his own little secret. He had been making clones of Zetsu, a plant-like being member of the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile the Kages had gathered again and had come to an agreement to join forces in order to defeat the Akatsuki.

The teen had been told that he was to investigate some island. He was there with the eight-tailed jinchuriki. His name was Bee and he was helping him control the nine-tailed demon inside of him. He had gone through some things, met his mother, and was able to control more of his demon's chakra; as a matter of fact he took some of the demon's chakra.

When he first used his new power he was not use to it. The speed and strength were still too much for him. They discovered a member of the Akatsuki. He had attached himself to his sword, a sword that Bee had picked up when he thought he had killed him. Well now he was captured and this man was now being held for information.

He didn't budge, nor spoke and when they tried to enter the Akatsuki member's mind, he bit his own tongue off in order to cause himself enough pain to bring the intruder of his mind out. He performed a jutsu and summoned two sharks. The sharks were both in a floating bubble of water and the Akatsuki member entered the bubble.

He had a wide smirk on his face as the sharks devoured his body. The ninja present had lost their source of Akatsuki information.

I don't want to bore you with the useless details, so a number of battles with Akatsuki had begun from then on. They eventually won the war and the teen had convince Sasuke, his best friend to come back… after a good beating.

They returned to their normal lives, until one day a man came and injected the teen with a poison that made him forget everything.

He woke up in an ice-cream truck and he felt different he wanted to kill everyone. He found out that he had been part of a family or so that's what he was told. When he went to jail for the first time he had heard stories of all the murders the other convicts had done.

This had excited him and he killed the other convicts. No one found out about the missing convicts until after he escaped. He had been searching for his ice-cream truck since it was the only thing he could remember. When he found his truck and in it he found a dirty white and medium red dotted pair of overalls and next to them was a clown mask.

When he put them on he felt so comfortable and yet his bloodlust was getting the better of him. He turned on the music of the ice-cream truck and found his keys. It was strange how familiar it all was, but he didn't care as he saw children running to his truck.

Instantly, as if he already knew his pocketknife was in his back pocket, he reached for his pocketknife and killed all the children there. When their parents came out, he also murdered them.

It had been a while since then and he was in a restaurant where he would read the papers, they called him "Sweet Tooth" the clown. He laughed and put his mask on yet again and massacred everyone there.

"This is only the beginning" he said.

* * *

Hello everyone this is a dark story if you haven't noticed. Just to inform I'm not going to stop on NarutoXvenom, I am getting there just be patient. I will finish all my stories. I just though of this one and wanted to put it up. See I'm a bit of both dark and light so yeah.


	2. The beginning of the contest

A new chapter just for you

* * *

Of course everyone was worried when _he_ disappeared. They gave up their search, well most of them anyway. The people who loved him were still searching. They didn't want to give up; it had become their nindo, influenced by the hyperactive ninja. They searched and searched, but they soon went back to living normal… well semi-normal.

Any information they could find would be placed in a special pile. Everyone who was still interested in finding him would come once a week and try to solve the mystery to their missing friend.

There were few who still wanted to pursue, but others were giving up. A male Byakugan clan member had said it was pointless and that they should honor him as one of the greatest ninja that ever lived. They didn't listen they continued their search.

Now with the hyperactive… well, clown is what I should call him.

He had modified his truck. There was a flaming clown head on top of the truck, two Gatlin-guns on either side of the truck where the mirrors should be, and the music he would play was the instrumentals of "Do your ears hang low" that would slowly turn into a hard core rock version of the song.

At first he had planned out every single murder that he could come up with. Then perform them as great as a Hollywood actor. There were several weapons in his truck: a regular pistol, a sawed off shotgun, an M4, two Uzi's, a couple of desert eagles, an AK47, a FAL, and his two oh so trusted machetes.

He loved each of those weapons, but his favorites were his two machetes. Oh the torture he would give anyone who crossed his path was simply amazing. He loved the feeling of blood, but one day he slipped. They had finally caught him.

The papers read "**Sweet Tooth Captured:** Death penalty is a sure thing". The only thing he could think of was "What a waste. All those people I haven't killed yet". The death penalty was the electric chair. Come the night of his execution, there must have been over a thousand people gathered outside to watch him fry.

He was upset about that. He thought there should have been more. There was a preacher in the observation. He figured the preacher was some bible thumper wanting to save his soul. But as it turned out the old man had something else in mind.

When they turned on the electric chair he started shaking and the preacher had started screaming out like the freak he was. He asked God to curse him, to burn him forever with the flames of hell. He was beyond pissed off and he broke free of the chair. His head had caught on fire.

It took him less than minutes to kill three officers and put his mask back on. He never used to believe in curses, but it's been three months since that night and the pain gets worse every day. So let me tell you something boys and girls… he sure as hell believed in curses now. He would kill over a thousand people in a month before they caught him again.

They put him in the Blackfield Asylum. So a few people had been killed it wasn't his fault. A memory played in his mind.

* * *

"_Please no… don't… I got a family" and innocent civilian said._

_"Shut up and bleed you mother fucker" he said in between the civilian's cry for help_

* * *

Well maybe it was his fault, but he had his own problems to worry about. The old man's curse was beginning to piss him off. But then one day a man visited him. Colypso, he called himself. He thought it was a stupid name. He wanted to kill him then and there.

Colypso said he ran some kind of crazy contest. If he won the game, Colypso promised to show him how to bring an end to his curse. No more headaches. As much as he had those old urges, he kept them to himself for the moment. He figured he'd play along with Colypso's game. After all, he could always kill him later.

Colypso explained how the tournament would take place. It was very basic, but Colypso always had a plan. Colypso also had a thing for destruction. Colypso loved the idea of people's hopes dieing right in front of them. He had made countless promises to others, but he already knew the outcome.

Sweet Tooth had eliminated everyone, but unfortunately an explosion of a vehicle from one of the contestants knocked him out. He was out like the dieing heart of a little girl. It was the first time in forever he hadn't felt the burning. And the dreams… boys and girls…. those were some wonderful dreams.

All his greatest achievements had flashed before his eyes. The scale of what he'd done, the sheer volume of people he had killed, it was breath taking. But like all good things, it had to end sometime. At that moment he woke up he saw a message in front of him. He had one more task to complete in order to win the contest.

He drove into the area, unfortunately it had been a restricted area built for war. A helicopter was sent to stop Sweet Tooth.

"Your in violation of ******* city code 4432, step out of your vehicle and surrender peacefully" the person in the helicopter said. He didn't listen, instead he prepared himself for the fight.

"TIME IS UP" the man yelled and shot a rocket towards Sweet Tooth. The battle began and Sweet Tooth had evaded all of his attacks driving over one hundred miles per hour and shooting at the same time. He eventually brought the helicopter down.

The contest was over. Sweet Tooth had won, so he went and saw Colypso. He asked him to make good on his promise, to bring an end to all the pain, to take away the curse. Colypso offered him a vile. He said inside, it held the blood of the man who had placed the curse on the night of his execution.

Colypso told him that if he drank it, the curse would be over. But he also said that if he ever went back on his impure ways, the antidote would ware off and the curse would come back to haunt him. He had to decide, it took him all of ten seconds. He dropped the vile and crushed it.

Lets face it boys and girls a man has to have his priorities. He killed Colypso about as well as he had killed anyone by slitting his throat. But that wasn't the end. A small sphere had popped out of Colypso and the memories of the past contestants and even some of their final thoughts had entered Sweet Tooth's mind.

**The first winner of the contest was John Doe. This was his story. **

(He was placed in the Blackfield Asylum)

The doctors said it was some kind of amnesia. No one could figure out who I was or where I came from. There were some days I wondered if I actually existed at all. All we had to go on were the tattoos. Some how, they were the key to the person I was and from the looks of them, you'd think I was a nasty piece of work.

I was beginning to think I'd never discover the truth. Then the truth just kind of waltzes in through my door. Guy's name was Colypso. He ran this contest. He tells me he'd clear everything up. I tell him to get lost before I break his freakin neck, but then he shows me this picture.

Me in a suit, all nice and neat like I was actually someone important. He said there was this whole life waiting for me. All I had to do was win his contest. How could I refuse; now I had a chance to get the answers I needed. Lets face it, who wants to spend the rest of their life as a nobody?

He gave me a run down El Camino, all modified and perfect for me. There had been a truck waiting for me. Other drivers were there too and it seems as though I would have to face all of them. I had eliminated everyone there, but an explosion knocked me out.

I must have been out for hours. At first it was just darkness, but then I started to see things, bad things. I remember now, I ran with this gang. We were small time robbing banks, random beatings. We were nobodies. So we came up with a plan.

The bomb was freakin huge. We placed it inside a building for the town's disease control. When that building came down, who knew what kind of viruses and diseases would spread across the world. It was glorious, instant extinction.

Finally for the first time, we were important. We were feared. And that's it, that's all I could remember. I don't think I like the man I'm turning out to be. When I woke up there was one more thing Colypso wanted me to do.

"Your in violation of ******* city code 4432, step out of your vehicle and surrender peacefully" the person in the helicopter said. I didn't listen; instead I prepared myself for the fight.

"TIME IS UP" the man yelled and shot a rocket towards me. I battled as hard as I ever could. That helicopter didn't know what hit him. I won the contest. Now it was time for the truth. I went to see Colypso. Hopefully he would know who I was. He did. He threw me a wallet.

Jesus! I was FBI. I had been deep undercover for the last year trying to bust the doomsday cults in town. Colypso said I was a hero. That night I rushed back in to get that bomb far way from the building as quickly as I could, but there just wasn't time. So I took the quick way out.

I threw the bomb outside the window. The explosion knocked me out. Now I remember. I am a hero. A hero undercover agent, standing at number two on the FBI's most wanted list. In other words, I was a dead man. Colypso thanked me for being such a great contestant and then he said goodbye.

I remember now I have a family.

(Gunshots were fired and he was out on the floor.)

God I was just starting to remember.

(These were his last thoughts as a pool of blood spread from his chest)

**The next winner of the contest was Agent Stone. This was his story. **

I was locked in the Blackfield Asylum for 2 years. Not a day went by I didn't pray to God, but I knew even he wouldn't forgive me for what I had done. See, God only has time for those that deserves his mercy. I just didn't qualify.

But then one day I had this visitor. I knew Colypso by his reputation. You don't spend ten years on the force without knowing the names of every dirt bag in ****** town. Seems he wanted me in his contest. He said if I won, he would ease my pain.

My God! He knew. How could he have known? Colypso said that if I'd won the game, I'd get a chance to undo the big mistake that was eating at my soul. Redemption, that's a big thing to offer a man without a hope in hell. How could I refuse?

I got in my S.W.A.T. truck and to my surprise it had already been modified. There were a whole bunch of other cars and trucks waiting there. I destroyed each and everyone, but an explosion had brought back my terrible nightmare.

As I drifted away, the torment began again. The same torment that I had endured a thousand nights and days before. I began to remember. It happened a couple of years ago. We were right across from the north side apartments. There had been reports about terrorist activity in the building.

When we got there, we found some type of doomsday cult that had set up shop inside. We were sent there to take them out. These guys were real psychos; desperate as hell, hold up like rats in a cage, but now there little hide away was a kill zone. I had them right in my sights. I had dealt with a lot of dirt bags before, but for some reason this was different.

"All units open fire! Shoot to kill! I repeat shoot to kill!" were the orders from my headset.

All these years, trying to make a difference and for what! So that we could arrest these scum suckers and watch them walk free in the same afternoon? My rage got the better of me. I-I couldn't focus. I wanted to send these killers to hell where they belonged!

I got them, but not before I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and it cost me, but it cost someone else even more. Oh my God! What had I done? Those people were dead and it was all my fault.

There was only one way out, (he tried to suicide with his gun) but that way was closed.

I was going to have to live with it for the rest of my life and nothing I could do would ever take away the pain, until now.

"Your in violation of ******* city code 4432, step out of your vehicle and surrender peacefully" the person in the helicopter said. I didn't listen, instead I prepared myself for the fight.

"TIME IS UP" the man yelled and shot a rocket towards me. The battle began and I took down that damn chopper.

I had won the contest and it was time to see if the rumors were true. Did Colypso really have the power to give me a second chance? He asked if I really wanted a second chance, if I understood the risks, but I wasn't going to screw up twice. This time it was all going to work out. I demanded my prize.

And just like that I was back. I knew what to do this time. I had to contain my anger. I had to focus. That little girl was going to be saved. It was my sworn duty both to her and to myself.

"He's drawing a weapon all units open fire, open fire! Shoot to kill!"

I made sure every single bullet found the right target this time. That dirt bag went down like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Terrorist is down. Terrorist IS down. Great shooting agent. Second team move in."

But it wasn't over, not until I knew those people were safe. They were shaking, but alive. Colypso had done it. I never thought it could be like-

"All units, target is not down. I repeat, target is not down".

(The terrorist had shot a bullet straight into agent Stone's head. The terrorist was John Doe, but he seemed lifeless.)

I was so close to making it right.

"Agent stone report in. Are you hit?"

(It was the last he heard as a pool of blood spread from his head.)

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
